College is So Uncool
by ToriKeyz
Summary: Soul is a college student. He hates his college life but learns to love it when he meets this girl Maka. It may not be smooth at first, but he finds her interesting to be around. Maka loves her school life and intends to do the best she can. Her hatred of men hasn't changed but she learns to love one, Soul, but finds it difficult to let him in. College AU Soul/Maka
1. Stupid Books

**Yea so….sorry about the almost year absence…? I don't know how to apologize to be honest. Let's see…school is a valid reason, uh maybe a little bit of laziness thrown in the mix. I don't know I wasn't in a creative mood so I didn't write for almost a year. If you looked at my life and my life choices you would say…fix it. I'm a lazy bum sometimes *shrug* what can ya do?**

**Enough about my school and life issues! I'm back for a limited time only! Well until I get tossed a boat load of homework I'll never finish. :D My life is so blissful! Well I got an idea on A Soul/Maka story and I'm gonna run with it. I might get back to my other one but I'm not so sure. Any who, I wrote this somewhat based on my own college life. The rest is up to Soul's snarky attitude and Maka's uptight stubbornness. I feel that the college theme will be easier for me to write about. Maybe vent…Cause I am a day away from an explosion from the amount of stress that's piling up inside me right now. Well let's see if I get this story right...**

**I do not own Soul Eater. If you think so then you might wanna check what's wrong with your brain. The only thing mine is the storyline. Oh yeah that rhymed! Okay I'm done now!**

* * *

**Stupid Books**

_**Soul**_

_My life sucks…just pointing that out. The professor wants the class to have three books we'll never read. Have you heard of the Scarlet Letter? Cause I know I haven't. I'm no nerd, or bookworm! I don't read, it's not cool. Good thing I don't have to buy these books. I already gave my life savings to be put in this school, and have a place to live. Living with BlackStar isn't a horrible choice. Just early mornings hearing him yell _"Wake up for your God!"_ and hysterical laughter isn't ideal. I can't afford a better place. I just have to deal with my best friend's god complex for now. Where the hell is this library?! Getting lost isn't cool! Ugh…oh! Here it is._

Soul walks through the entrance of the library and instantly regrets it. There are tons of shelves that he has no idea of what they contain. _This may be my first time inside a library this big._ Soul wandered around until he found a girl with pig-tails putting away several books. _She looks like she knows this place. Maybe she works here._ He shrugged to himself and walked the five feet to get to her. When she turned to him he instantly caught the bright green of her eyes. _That color is kinda familiar... _Soul shook himself out of his thoughts and spoke to the slim, ash blond girl "Uh hey…" _What was that? So uncool._ He mentally face palmed himself. "Can you help me find these three books?" He shows her his list of books.

When she looked at him she paused, accessing his appearance. He could tell she noticed his teeth from the way her eyes lingered at his mouth. She also looked somewhat disturbed by him in general. _Maybe it's the eyes and teeth again. Whatever._ "…Hold on I think it's on the east side of the library." She responds to him but mostly to herself. "Follow me." _I guess she doesn't care. _He shrugs and waits for her to lead the way.

He follows after her, but is confused on how uneasily she navigated through the library. She kept looking left to right as if she didn't know exactly where to go._ How do you not know where these books are? It's your job description._ Before he could stop himself he says "Do you know where you're going? You look pretty lost." He raises an eyebrow when she turns to him with a glare.

She growled at him. "Do you want my help or not? I'm not wandering around aimlessly, wasting time. I know which direction I'm going." She snaps back at him.

"Whoa there pig-tails, I was only asking a question. No need for the attitude. Just makin' sure you're not going in circles." He tries and fails to placate her anger.

"Why did you even ask for help if you're going to be an ass about it? You know what? Screw you! Find your own damn books!" She raises her voice slightly. Her eyes pierced right through him.

He was left stunned for a moment until she turned. He grabbed her wrist so she couldn't walk away. He sighed to himself and softened his voice. "Wait a second. I was only joking. Can you just help my find these books and I'll be out of your life forever. This campus _is_ big enough for us to never see each other again. Okay?" He raises his eyebrows and looks directly into her viridian eyes. _Beautiful eyes…_ "Okay?" She never responded only stared at him.

"Sure, whatever you say." She sarcastically replied. "This way, I just remembered _exactly_ where all those books are." She rolls her eyes and turns in the direction of a tall shelf to the right of where they stood.

_I don't understand why she was so upset. It was a joke get over it! At least I can get out of this place before I die of boredom._

She pulled out all three of his required books with expert timing by the time he stood next to her. He was glad she did it quick. He couldn't wait to step out of this place for good. "So how long can I keep these books?" He asks nonchalantly, uncaring of the situation.

She stares at him funny for a moment. After a pause she answers his question. "Well, you have to go to the checkout desk to find out…" She trailed off, unsure if he knew what she was talking about. He wasn't entirely sure where that was, and stood there for a second, waiting on her to show him the way. She hesitantly steps around him and heads towards the direction of the checkout desk. After walking past a few shelves she points to a large desk and behind the desk is a woman who is standing next to a computer. "It's the big desk that says checkout over it if you get lost." Her reply was snarky and sarcastic. She turns away and heads back to where she originally stood when he walked in.

He sneers at her before she's too far and replies "Thanks a bunch, bookworm." She stops short but doesn't turn to look at him. He smirks to himself and chuckles. He was already walking away by the time she turned to give a retort. He heard her growl and huff, and smirked to himself in victory.

* * *

The image of the pig-tailed girl's face when he called her bookworm still made him smile as he walked out the entrance of the library. His smile fades, however, when he realizes where he remembers her from. His eyes widen and he quickly turns around searching for her. He realizes he won't find her when she disappeared from her spot. He shrugs and turns to continue walking out the building. _I'm not goin back in there. Oh well, probably never see her again anyways._

His thoughts on the girl continue even after exiting the library._ Bright green eyes, ash blonde hair. It's that same girl from high school. I don't think I'll ever forget when I first saw her. She looked so uptight and angry. I always wondered what her problem was. She never acknowledged my presence, but I always saw her. She walked down the halls as if no one was there. She looked straight ahead, keeping her back straight and never getting distracted by the madness in the hallway. I talked to her once. Liz introduced us. She didn't even give me a second glance. It sorta pissed me off that she could just ignore me like that. But her quick retorts and witty remarks were surprising. You don't expect that from a doe-eyed pig-tailed girl. She looked so innocent, but when you spoke to her, she was feisty and determined. I liked that about her. Looks like she hasn't changed…_He tried shrugging off his thoughts of the girl before they got out of hand._ Why do I even care? The bookworm wasn't cool then, she isn't cool now. End of story! Now which way is out of this place._

On his way to his apartment, he bumped into this weird pale skinned boy. He had extremely dark black hair with three odd white stripes on the one side of his head. His eyes were an off-putting shade of gold, and he was wearing a black tux. _Why is he wearing a tux? Who wears a tux during random parts of the day?_ Soul ignored his thoughts and spat "Watch it!"

"Excuse me." He replied. _That's weird. No comeback? Huh, weird kid. _"You should pay more attention." The kid responded calmly. _And there it is! Wonderin' what was wrong with this kid. Let's have some fun._

"Look Stripes, I don't have time for snobby rich kids. Get out of the way!" He was still standing in front of the direction Soul was headed.

The kid raised a brow. But the most unexpected happened. He dropped to the floor with a nosebleed. _What the hell? _He sat mumbling to himself in a fetal position. Footsteps were running in their direction and the ash blonde girl was suddenly kneeling next to the striped boy.

"What did you do?!" She yelled at Soul.

"I didn't do anything! He just dropped to the floor! Don't blame this shit on me!" Soul yelled back with confusion. _What the hell is goin on?!_

"Ugh…Just go away." She turned away and looked to the fetal positioned boy. She kept whispering something in his ear. _I'm not leavin until I know what's goin on. This shit is crazy._

"You're okay now, Kidd?" _Did she say 'kid'? What about his name? Does she even know him?_

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Maka." The boy stood and looked directly to Soul. "You shouldn't talk about wealth as if it is foreign to you, Evans. Being a hypocrite doesn't suit you." The kid turned and walked away leaving Soul stunned.

_The fuck?! How did he know my name?! Who is he?! _Soul growled and ran up to the boy and forcefully turned him around. "Who the hell are you?! How do you know my name?!" He gave the boy a death glare. But he didn't seem affected at all by Soul's intimidating look.

"You know me, Evans." He spoke evenly. "Must not remember, hmm." He mumbled to himself. He straightened his suit and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Let me reintroduce myself. I am Death the Kidd, son of Mayor Death. I've lived in the same area as your family since the day I was born. We moved away shortly after I finished high school. You must not remember because we were only introduced once. You weren't paying much attention I see. It was…nice seeing you again, Evans. Have a good day." Kidd continued on his way and left Soul to stand there in his thoughts.

Maka was stunned still as well from the two boys' conversation. She hadn't moved from where she helped Kidd stand. She turned to look at Soul, and found him still frozen from the encounter. "Uh, are you okay?" She asked hesitantly.

His head snapped up, startling her, and turned in her direction. He stared for a long moment and finally responded with a mumbled yeah. She didn't walk away immediately. He stared at her a little longer before he turned and walked back in the direction his apartment. Maka didn't move from her spot until he was out of sight.

* * *

When he reached his apartment all he could do was stare at the wall ahead of him. _I thought I got away from it all… I thought I was on my own. No trace of family following me. I even changed my name! It didn't even make a difference… _He gave a defeated sigh and put his head in his hands.

BlackStar walked in a few minutes after Soul and immediately noticed the tension in the air. From the look on Soul's face he wanted to be left alone. BlackStar left him be and went into his room. Soul didn't acknowledge, or even notice his best friend's presence until he heard the soft click of his bedroom door.

_I should take a nap. Get my mind off my fucked up life for a few hours._ He headed to his room and changed into some sweatpants and a tank top. He was still struggling with his thoughts once he sprawled on his bed. _Why did Maka stick around? To hear the entire story I bet. Of course she's already in my business when I just meet her today. We haven't even told each other our names but she already knows my family history! I bet she's asking Kidd all kinds of questions. And who does he think he is telling me that I'm snobbish!? I'm not the one flaunting my expensive tuxedos on a daily basis! Asshole! Now I can't sleep! Dammit! _Soul punched his pillow and stuffed his face into the mattress.

BlackStar decided it was time for his friend to get over whatever unimportant issue he was going through. "Yo Soul, get up. I asked this girl to dinner and I want you to come with me. She's bringing a friend so you might get lucky." BlackStar smirked. Soul didn't move until BlackStar started hitting over the head with a pillow. "Get up loser! Stand! Your God commands it!"

"Alright, alright geez Star, I'm comin'" Soul had a sleepy slur to his voice. _I was almost asleep, asshole._ He put the clothes he wore earlier back on. Once he was ready, they headed out to the cafeteria. "Who is this chick you picked up this time Star?" BlackStar had a habit of picking up all types of girls. They were never the right type. Oh how much he wished they were the right type. Most of them were perfect sluts. _I don't understand his interest in someone who barely wears any clothes. _Soul stopped hanging around girls that Star seemed to still be interested in. They always led to trouble, and only the worst comes out of it. Star almost got herpes because he wasn't paying attention. Soul has to watch out for his friend, even though he always screws up regardless.

"She's worthy to be my follower! Isn't that enough." After a long pause of Soul staring directly into BlackStar's eyes. BlackStar relented and told the truth. "Alright. She's beautiful. Her name is Tsubaki, and she thinks I'm funny and sweet. For some reason she makes me happy. I don't know what it is but she's...perfect. I don't think she knows, but I really like her. I even told er some of my life story!" Soul raised his brows at this. BlackStar tells_ no one_ his life story. NO ONE. "I'm gonna ask her out. And I need you to be there. Meet her and her friend or whatever. I want to be on her good side. She has to say yes!"

Soul has never seen BlackStar this excited about one girl. He went as far as telling her his life story. That's huge. Bigger than huge. "Wow, Star. I didn't know you were this serious. Uh well, I'll help anyway I can."

They enter the cafeteria and choose a table straight across from the door. BlackStar sat staring at the entrance while Soul sat across from him. There was this oddly placed wall behind him, and it was obscuring his view. _Oh well, I'll be able to tell when they're here when I hear Star's voice._ He knew they were here when he heard Star scream. What he didn't expect was for Maka to appear to his left. _What? The bookworm is Tsubaki's friend? No way._

"I guess this campus isn't as big as I thought pig-tails." Soul smirked at the red tinting her cheeks. _Already riled up? This is too easy._

She stared at him for a long moment and Tsubaki rushed over to her and took her to the restroom. "Uh..okay." Soul was confused, as was BlackStar. "You know what's goin on Star? I thought she would answer back. Hmm."

"NO! AND A GOD DOES NOT LIKE TO BE OUT OF THE LOOP!" He started screaming louder, wanting to know what was going on.

"Calm down! I met her earlier. She probably is still mad since I called her bookworm." He smirked and chuckled at the memory.

"Oh.. Well that's boring." BlackStar sighed and put his head in his hands,waiting for Tsubaki to return.

"Yeah well, this is fun for me. Her feisty attitude is entertaining. She gets annoyed so easily it's getting harder not to laugh." Their conversation was cut short by them returning to the table. He smirked at their timing. _Kidd called her Maka...hmm she's fun to play with._

* * *

**So there ya go! My, that was long. At least for me. My previous story had two chapters that had this many words. Well, I'm gonna try and keep this up. Probably gonna be a weekend thing since my schedule is weird. I'm actually doing this story in a gap between my schedule. I had an 8:30am-9:50am class and my next is at 2pm-3:40pm. It's almost 1:00pm now. I gots time son! Well I hope you liked my spontaneous story. It may be all over the place and I'm about to read it over now. Hopefully I can fix whatever problems or issues I have. Please leave reviews. I'm still new at this so don't try to rip my life to shreds, Thank you!**

**I fixed the mistake I made! Continuity check! Sorry about that guys! At least I didn't let you simmer in your confusion!**

**Tori Keyz**


	2. Unwanted Meetings

**Yea, I know! I started on chapter 2 already! I'm on a roll right? I just got back from the two classes I had to go to. I have a project due next week and I am gonna have to design a Greek line like a mad woman to get it done by Thursday. I do have until Saturday but you know…get my stuff done early so I can get to the important things. Like this! Lol Well I'm gonna try to not screw this up. This is kinda gonna be off the top of my head. It might not even be the same day I wrote it that I'm submitting this in. Oh well.**

**I'm gonna say the disclaimer one more time just so I don't get scolded. I do not own Soul Eater so please leave my story alone.**

* * *

**Unwanted Meetings**

_**Maka**_

Maka is totally in love with books. But that's an understatement. Books are her life. When she saw the size of the library during the open house, she automatically knew she was going to this school. She believes that books are the source to all knowledge. All you need to know can be found in a multitude of different books. It's easy to find knowledge in the library. It's an easy escape from reality when you're having a tough time.

She used to go to her hometown library to get away from the screaming at her home. She wasn't happy about the divorce but was glad the screaming stopped. It got out of hand some days though. She would have to run because her mother, Kami, would start throwing things all over the house. She was almost struck by a vase because her mother was so blind with rage. Her father, Spirit, always had a thing for other women. It only broke the family apart when he repeatedly claimed he loved Kami, and the other women meant nothing. But it never stopped, the cheating, the lies, and the tears. Kami was sick of it. Maka was sick of it. Kami left to travel the world, leaving her daughter to deal with her poor excuse of a father. Maka gladly left her father as well to move into her dorm in college. She saved up enough money to pay for all the expenses and more with how much she worked since she was 14. She knew she would have to move away soon, the number of women that came to their home was unbearable, and Maka would always spend the night at Tsubaki's place. Rarely would she seek refuge at Kidd's home, because he was a boy, and Spirit would flip out once he found out.

* * *

Now she spends her first week before classes trying to find out the layout of the library so she can get the job. She needs a way to pay for food, and this is the only job she knew she would enjoy.

Once she stepped in she was excited. The college's library was three times the size of her hometown's! Once she settled down from her excitement, she grabbed a handful of books that were put on a cart. They needed to be put back in their place so she figured, why not do it herself?

_Hmm…This place is so big, I don't know where to start. Let's see. I have a non-fiction, documentary, science fiction, and a history text. These all would be in different places. Now I get to see the whole library! _She was so excited, she didn't notice the questioning look the librarian was giving her on her quest to find the right place for the many books she carried. The librarian left her to her strange adventure and continued her work.

"Now where is the non-fiction section..." She mumbled to herself. "Ah! Here it is." As she was putting the book into its place, she heard someone approach her. When she turned to look, she got a shock of bleach white hair and blood-red eyes. _That's peculiar. _She didn't mention it though, and was a little startled when he spoke.

"Uh hey…" _His voice is really deep… _She was lost in her thoughts and didn't respond but thankfully he continued. "Can you help me find these three books?" He shoved the list in her direction and she looked it over.

_Scarlet Letter, The Alchemist, and Of Mice and Men. Weird choices for a class. Wonder what the professor is teaching. _She looked him over, wondering what he was doing when she noticed him earlier, wandering around. _I thought he was looking for a girl or something. All men are the same. I didn't notice his hair before, but his eyes remind me of someone. _She lowered her eyes to his shark like teeth. _That's odd. I wonder if those are real. Those are actually really cool._ She shook her thoughts away and nodded to herself. "…Hold on, I think these are on the east side of the library." She mumbled to herself aloud. She wasn't entirely sure, but remembered the section being on the east side. "Follow me."

She noticed him shrug to himself but didn't acknowledge the gesture. She walks passed a few shelves and feels new to this section of the library. _No way, I'm not lost yet. _She looked left to right trying to remember where the right section is supposed to be. _I know it's around here somewhere._ She was interrupted from her thoughts when the white-haired boy spoke up. "Do you know where you're going? You look a little lost." She turns to glare and notices his raised brow. _Who does this jerk think he is?! Ask me for help then make me feel like crap. No way! This idiot is not ruining my day!_

She growled and responded "Do you want my help or not? At least I'm not wandering around aimlessly wasting time. I know which direction I'm going." _I don't even work here! Why should I help this prick?!_

"Whoa there pig-tails," _Pig-tails! You've got to be kidding me!_ "I was only asking a question. No need for the attitude. Just makin' sure you're not goin in circles." _ Oh now this jerk's on his own! I don't have to deal with this crap!_

"Why did you even ask for help if you were going to be an ass about it?" Maka was fed up. "You know what? Screw you! Find your own damn books!" Maka was still aware she was in a library, and only half shouted at the white-haired boy. _Ugh what an asshole!_ She turned to leave but felt a hand grab her wrist. She whipped her head around ready to scream in his face but hesitated from his calm crimson gaze.

She heard his heavy sigh, but couldn't look away from his eyes. "Wait a second. I was only joking. Can you just help my find these books and I'll be out of your life forever. This campus _is_ big enough for us to never see each other again. Okay?" She didn't respond because she was so lost in his eyes to think. _His eyes are so intense yet so comforting. I don't know whether to pull away or give into his request._ "Okay?" She forgot to answer and only nodded because she couldn't speak. She turned away before he could notice the pink in her cheeks.

Once she recovered she responded sarcastically "Sure, whatever you say. This way I just remembered _exactly _where those books are." She rolled her eyes and turned and walked away. He didn't immediately follow. Before he caught up, she already was pulling out the third book. She expected him to grab the books and leave, but got an unexpected surprise.

"So how long can I keep these books?" _Has he never been to a library? _ She stared at him for a moment thinking he was joking until she noticed his flat stare. _ Oh…he is an idiot._

"Well, you have to go to the checkout desk to find out…" _He has no clue what I'm talking about. Truly, this jerk is an idiot._ She hesitantly steps around him, still unsure of his sincerity, and goes towards the direction of the checkout desk. She stops a few shelves before it and points in its direction. "It's the big desk that says checkout over it if you get lost." _There ya go asshole. Now please get out of my face. _She watches him sneer and she turns and walks away satisfied. She smirks to herself, but her good mood drops immediately at what he calls her.

"Thanks a bunch, bookworm." _Bookworm?! What's with this guy and nicknames? Seriously?! Just because I go to the fucking library?! _Before she can retort, he's already on his way to the checkout desk. _I told you where that was idiot. No 'thank you'? Ugh, men._

* * *

When she finished studying the layout of the library, she headed out to catch Kidd in the cafeteria. _ I could eat right about now. I'm starving! After that __**wonderful**__ conversation with 'sharky', I'm hungry for meat. _When she steps out of the building she notices Kidd on the ground. _What's going on?! _When she looked up 'sharky' was just standing there staring. _What is his problem?! _She runs over to Kidd's side and kneels down. Once she looks up at the white-haired boy she yells "What did you do?!" _He had to have done something. Kidd doesn't just drop to the ground, it's unsymmetrical! Unless…ohh._ She realized the problem once she heard Kidd mumble 'I'm an unsymmetrical mess!'

"I didn't do anything! He just dropped to the floor! Don't blame this shit on me!" He sounded confused and angry.

"Ugh…Just go away." She ignored shark tooth and turned her attention to Kidd. "Hey, think about the number 8. It's symmetrical horizontally and vertically right? My pig-tails stayed symmetrical the entire day. Take a look." She whispered to Kidd's ear. Kidd looked up slightly and started to calm down. _Okay good he's calm. _"You okay now, Kidd?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Maka." He nodded and started to stand. When she looked up she noticed the boy still standing there. _Why is he still standing there?_

Kidd spoke before she could get a word out. "You shouldn't talk about wealth as if it is foreign to you, Evans. Being a hypocrite doesn't suit you." Maka was shocked at what Kidd said. _He usually isn't this talkative. Why this white-haired kid? And did he say Evans? I know that name from somewhere… _Her thoughts were cut short when Kidd turned and walked away. _Wait, where is he going? _She turned to look at the white haired boy but found him already headed towards Kidd.

She heard him yell "Who the hell are you?! How do you know my name?!" She felt his anger radiate from him in waves. She was rooted to her spot, trying to listen in. Kidd responded but he spoke too low for her to hear the first half of his statement.

She walked slowly towards the scene the two were making. She caught the tail end of Kidd's speech. "-You must not remember because we were only introduced once. You weren't paying much attention I see. It was…nice seeing you again, Evans. Have a good day." Kidd walked off immediately after he said those words. _I guess I'll see Kidd later… _She looked towards the white haired boy and hesitantly stepped toward him.

"Uh, are you okay?" She asked in a small voice. She was hesitant to speak up, because the air was so thick she could barely breathe. She was startled by his head snapping up and turning his blood-red eyes on her. _His eyes look dull, and filled with pain…Is that regret? _She heard his mumbled yeah but didn't know what else to say. There was an awkward pause, and she watched him stare at her with a downcast expression. _What happened to the nonchalant ass I met earlier? He looks…lifeless. _He turned away without another word. Maka was confused, frustrated, and sympathetic. All she knew was that the boy's name was Evans. _I have to talk to Kidd. He knows what this is about._ After watching the boy turn the corner, she made her way to the cafeteria towards Kidd.

* * *

Kidd was waiting patiently at a table in the corner of the Café. Kidd already knew Maka would want information on his encounter with the Evans boy. He watched as she walked briskly to the table he was seated in.

"What the hell was that?!" She shouted. "You don't just tell off some kid without any explanation whatsoever! Tell me why and how you know him!" She watched as he sighed and prepared himself to tell her the story. He gestured his hands toward the chair across from him, and she reluctantly obliged. "Well?" She replied impatiently.

"Look, Maka, it is not my place to tell you a specific background on Evans. He should tell you himself. I don't recommend speaking to him, but it's your decision." He shrugged. Before Maka could get a word in he leaned in and warned, "But I strongly suggest you keep away from him. He can get very aggressive. Him and that blue monkey he calls a friend are not the nicest of people." He leaned back and fixed his suit in eight different places.

Maka rolled her eyes at him, not believing the implied danger in his tone. "At least tell me his name. You keep saying Evans. And that does not sound like a first name. And what 'blue haired monkey' are you talking about?" She was getting frustrated with his roundabout way of answering questions. She likes when people are direct, no riddles, or hints. Being dragged in circles by a riddle only makes her angry. He didn't respond, and only stared into her eyes. _I always hated when he did that. It creeps me out. His eyes are too weird._ She had enough of waiting. "Kidd!"

"Fine, but heed my words Maka." He paused, and then continued explaining about the white-haired boy. "His name is Soul Evans; he's from a wealthy family. He lived in the same area I did during High school. He doesn't like talking to many people. He also has a short temper, and annoying personality. And his symmetry is all wrong!-"

"Kidd." Maka gave him a stern glare.

Kidd cleared his throat. "Excuse me. There's not much else to say, I'm just not sure why he would come to this school. It's not Julliard, so what is he here for?" Kidd started mumbling to himself. He was contemplating something until he froze and looked up at Maka. She was surprised at his sudden attentiveness. "He ran away." He quietly spoke. "That's why he yelled when I spoke his name. He must be running from his family. That's the only reason he would be here." Kidd suddenly stood.

"Wait! Kidd, what are you talking about?" Maka tried to catch up with Kidd, but lost him in the crowd. "Ugh…Kidd." She sighed defeated and headed back towards her dorm. _He ran away? Now why would he do that? He was rich. Who doesn't wanna stay in a huge mansion, and live with no worries your whole life? Well, Kidd is an exception. He decided he wanted to live on his own, based on the fact he didn't know much about the outside world. That's why we became friends. He was always asking questions, based on street smarts. He had no idea how to navigate through a city without a car. I always wondered what he'd do when he has to live on his own one day. Well here's the answer, going to college. Who woulda thought? And the same college as me no less. I wonder if Liz convinced him to come. He doesn't exactly need much of an education on anything but how to live on his own. He's been taught everything else. Well I'm glad he followed us here, along with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. It wouldn't be the same without the whole crew. _Maka smiled to herself and keyed into her room.

Once she sat down on her bed, Tsubaki came in and smiled to Maka. "Hello, Maka. How are you?" _She speaks so formal. Throws me off sometimes._

"I'm doin okay, Tsu. How was your adventure around campus?"

Tsubaki moved in a few days after Maka. And this was her first day unpacked and settled in. All she needed was to find all her classrooms, and look around the campus. "It was fun. I found all my classrooms and the campus is so homey. I feel very comfortable here. Oh! And I met someone along the way. He was really strange, and funny. I found him standing in a tree before he fell on the concrete." She smiled to me and turned to sit on her bed. _That's weird. Who climbs trees? And falls no less._

"That sounds…interesting." I giggled. "What's his name? Does he have the same major as you?" Tsubaki is an Art major. She likes to paint and draw. She has tons of beautiful paintings of different flower gardens. Her major interest is in Japanese flowers. She is originally from Japan, but she moved to Nevada for a purpose unknown to many. She doesn't like speaking about her past, and avoids it to the best of her ability.

"Oh, no! He's studying physical education. He likes the outdoors as much as I do though. He says he grew up around a forest. He can't remember much about his family, but he says he's not worried where he's from, and that he's fine with who he is already." Tsubaki took a somber expression. The mood slowly moved to depressing and Maka stayed quiet in respect to the boy's determination. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make him sound sad. But to me he's really sweet and kind. I told him I would hang out with him later today. Would you like to join me? We're just going to have dinner." Tsubaki had a hopeful expression that Maka could never resist.

"Yeah, sure thing, Tsu." Maka sighed inwardly and grabbed her wallet and key to head out.

"Thank you, Maka! You're gonna like him! He's very nice." Tsubaki looked excited about Maka's approval to dinner and rushed to grab her things.

Maka giggled at Tsubaki's antics. _She must really like this boy if she's excited for me to meet him._ She smiled and waited patiently as Tsubaki grabbed all her things.

"Ready?" Maka nodded, and they headed toward the café across campus. After a few minutes of walking quietly Tsubaki spoke up. "Oh! How rude of me. I didn't ask about how your day went Maka." Instantly my expression fell and Tsubaki took notice. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked worried.

"No, no. It's just…ugh. I met this guy today." Tsubaki smiled knowingly. "But he was a total ass when I was helping him find his books." Tsubaki's expression fell and she looked worried. "It's not right to be rude to the person helping you." Maka started to raise her voice. "He was saying sarcastic comments about how I navigate through the library. Who does that?! You're the one who asked me for help, I have no obligation to help your sorry ass! Who does he think he is?! Calling me nicknames because of my hair?! What are you, nine?! Then he calls me a bookworm! A bookworm?! Just cause I've been in a library before makes me a bookworm?! Ugh asshole!"

Tsubaki stayed quiet throughout Maka's rant. She wasn't sure what to say. She's never seen Maka this frustrated and angry at anyone. She always ignored people and hid her emotions. Eventually Maka calmed herself down enough to look at Tsubaki and smile.

"I'm sorry, Tsu. Now I'm telling you my petty problems." Maka shook her head and looked down the sidewalk they were following.

"Don't worry about it Maka. It's good to vent. Tell me what you feel. I'm here when you need me." She gave Maka a gentle smile.

"Thanks Tsu." They arrived at the cafeteria 5 minutes after they were meant to. _I guess my rant slowed us down._ She walked in and the first thing she heard was a loud yell.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING!?" _Who the hell? A god? What?_

"Sorry BlackStar we ran a little late!" Tsubaki half jogged towards the table and addressed the blue haired boy.

"IT'S ALRIGHT TSUBAKI; YOUR GOD WILL FORGIVE YOU." _Why is he talking so loud, no one's here!_ "WHO'S THIS? ANOTHER FOLLOWER? DID YOU REALIZE MY GODLINESS?!"

_Ugh why, Tsu? This guy? Sweet? _I looked over to Tsubaki and she was smiling gently to me. _What am I supposed to say? Cause there is no way I'm saying yes. _Maka rolled her eyes and walked toward the table. When she looked over to the other side of the table she saw the same white hair from earlier that day. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared in his direction.

"I guess this campus isn't as big as I thought pig-tails." Soul smirked at her.

Maka was livid, and she's only been there for two minutes. Tsubaki realized the situation and rushed over to Maka and pulled her to the bathroom. Maka tried extremely hard not to scream. She wanted to punch his face so bad. The urge was so strong her fists were clenching and her arm was cocking back. _I wanna kill 'em!_

"Maka? Maka! Calm down, okay? It's just dinner, and then you can leave. Can you do that for me please?" Tsubaki was pleading. Maka couldn't bear the hopeful expression and calmed herself down. Maka's cheeks were still red from her anger and it made her angry again.

Once Maka calmed down, she exited the bathroom with Tsubaki. Maka's expression was blank, as she took her seat. Unfortunately, the only seat left was to the left of Soul.

"So pig-tails, what's your name?" Soul asked with boredom. He never turned to look at her. Maka hated his expression. It looked so nonchalant and relaxed. _Why tell him if he doesn't even care? _After a few moments of no response, he turned to look at her. She looked directly into his eyes, as did he to hers. They were silent for a moment longer until Maka spoke up.

"Maka." She didn't say another word. Soul turned away and didn't ask any further.

"Maka, huh? Nice name. I'm Soul. You probably already know that, since you don't seem so curious. Kidd probably told you most of it. You know, you coulda just asked. No need to be _sneaky_." Soul grinned in her direction. She shivered at his baritone voice. He smirked at her reaction and turned to BlackStar.

Tsubaki and BlackStar watched the entire interaction. Tsubaki has never seen Maka react that way towards someone. It was surprising. BlackStar was also confused. Soul usually ignores people, and keeps to himself. Tsubaki and BlackStar both had one question on their minds. _What did we miss?_

* * *

**Ok so I'm gonna end it there. I have to reread it after I type this. And I have to pee! So I'm typing fast! Well I hoped you liked it. It was hard work. I'm determined to keep this up for you all. Let me know of any mistakes I'll fix them when I can! Bye!**

**Tori Keyz**


End file.
